<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Killed The Radio Star by Bleachanimefan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836967">Video Killed The Radio Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan'>Bleachanimefan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Battle, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories of the battle between Alastor and Vox. Slight Alastor x Charlie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor were shopping for some groceries and was returning back to the hotel. As Charlie opened the door carrying a bag full of groceries, her eyes widen in horror and her mouth dropped in shock. All of her family pictures were ripped from the walls and carelessly thrown about, some broken glass from the windows were shattered all over the floors, every room in the hotel was absolute mess. </p><p>Vaggie's eyes widen as well seeing the state of the hotel. Curious, as to why the two girls were standing in front of the doorway, not moving, Alastor leaned his head sideways, wondering. He walked around them and immediately froze when he saw Husk and Angel sitting on the floor, completely covered in bruises and scratches and somehow singed. Alastor stood silently as static emitted from him. One Husk's wings was slightly torn as the cat demon clutched his arm as it was broken. Angel had a black eye and a busted lip.</p><p>"What the hell happened?!" Vaggie exclaimed, angrily.</p><p> "Angel? Husk? What happened here? Who did this?" Charlie asked, worried.</p><p>Angel's pig, Fat Nuggets, had waddled over to the spider demon as he licked Angel's hand. Angel picked Fat Nuggets up and clutched the pig close to his chest as he hugged him tightly.</p><p>"It's okay, Fat Nuggets. Daddy's here. I ain't never going to let anything happen to you." Angel muttered, softly.</p><p>Alastor scanned the room seeing that someone was missing. "Where's Niffty?" He asked. Husk groaned as he tried to sit up.</p><p>"He took her." He growled, angrily. "The bloody TV bastard took her."</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud crack. Everyone turned their heads to the TV that was in the room. Suddenly, there was static on the screen as it came on, accompanied by a distorted laugh. Charlie's eyes widen in shock as a face appeared on the screen.  </p><p> "Vox." Alastor growled. He glared at the screen as he grinned darkly at the TV demon.</p><p>"Well, then, let's get her back." Vaggie said.</p><p>"Al?" Charlie asked as she turned to Alastor. "Will you help us?"</p><p>"If Vox has her, she's as good as dead. There's nothing I can do." Alastor said, casually as he shrugged his hands.</p><p>Husk glared at Alastor. He gritted his teeth. "The fuck you can't! YOU took out Sir Pentious without even batting an eye with all that magic voo doo hoo doo shit you do." Husk growled angrily as he looked at the radio demon, who was grinning ear to ear. Then he saw Alastor's gaze drift away from him for a second before looking back at the cat demon. Husk's eyes widen as he stared in disbelief. "I don't believe it. You're scared of him!"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, Husker, my friend? Me? Scared? No, no, no, no!" Alastor laughed as he shook his head. "You don't know Vox, like I do. He's a dirty rotten cheater who always have something up his sleeve." </p><p>"Well tricks or not, he still has Nifty. Isn't she your friend?" Charlie asked as she turned to the radio demon. "Right now, she needs you." She said.</p><p>Alastor stared at Charlie for a moment. He felt his heart drop seeing that frown on her face, instead, of that beautiful smile the princess always had. Alastor closed his eyes and sighed before opening them, looking back at Charlie.</p><p> "How can I say no to that, dear?" Alastor said. "Fair enough, I'll help."</p><p> "REALLY!? Thank you, Alastor!" Charlie squealed, happily.</p><p> "So what's the plan to get her back?" Angel asked. Charlie looked down at the floor as a thought came to her mind then she looked back up to the group.</p><p>"I have one. But, you're not going to like it, Al." She said. "It involves you distracting Vox."</p><p>Charlie heard static coming from Alastor as she saw the radio demon's eyes glow red. She quickly looked away as she shifted her gaze from him. He was angry. Charlie looked back to see that Alastor's eyes quickly diminished. Alastor grinned darkly as he smirked.</p><p>"Very well, my dear. I'll give him a show that will be very entertaining!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of footsteps clacked on the floor as Alastor walked into a dimly lit room. Alastor scanned around the room but saw no one until a voice called oh</p><p>"Ah, Alastor, you actually came. I was beginning to think that you wasn't going to show." </p><p>Alastor turned and saw Vox standing a few feet away from him.</p><p>"Where's Niffty?" Alastor asked. A distorted crackle emitted from Vox as he laughed.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vox smirked. "Now, I think you know why you're here. You and me are going to settle the score, once and for all." Alastor grinned, darkly.</p><p>"Fair enough, but no tricks." Alastor said. Vox looked at the radio demon with a hurt look on his face.</p><p>"I'm insulted you would think I would do that." He replied. Alastor narrowed his eyes at the TV demon not taking his eyes off of him. He didn't believe a single word that came from Vox's mouth.</p><p>"Swear to it." Alastor demanded. "I want a fair fight."</p><p>Vox sighed, with his arms crossed. "I will use my own tech and abilities. I expect that you will do the same." Alastor rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Vox made an scary grin and held out his hand.</p><p>"Let's shake on it."</p><p>Alastor narrowed his eyes as stared at Vox's extended hand for a moment, debating, before reaching out and shaking it. Alastor saw Vox's smirk began to grow wider as the two let go.</p><p>Vox held his hand up. "One more thing, our fight is going to be broadcasted all throughout Hell. I want everyone to see the radio demon fall by my hands to my superior technology. I want to see the look on your face as you lay broken and battered at my feet."</p><p>A dark shadow appeared as the radio demon glared at Vox with a dark look on his face, grinning madly from ear to ear. </p><p>"That's wishful thinking, Vox." Alastor laughed. "No, it's going to be you, ending up broken and discarded to pieces."</p><p>Alastor snapped his fingers and a shadow manifested itself and quickly lunged at the TV demon. The shadow latched itself onto Vox's head, and began to constrict tighter until it completely shattered the TV demon's screen. The shadow released Vox as his body slumped to floor, not moving. Alastor narrowed his eyes, turning his head sideways as he looked at Vox lying on the floor.</p><p>"I thought he would put up more of a fight." The Radio Demon muttered under his breath.</p><p>Alastor turned around started to walk away until he heard static. He immediately paused to a stop and he looked over his shoulder, looking at Vox's body lying on the floor. Then Alastor heard a loud cackling as a distorted voice laughed above him.</p><p>Alastor saw multiple bright lights come on from many TV screens, one by one, focusing on him.  He looked up and saw Vox, completely unharmed. The TV demon had managed to switch body's to another screen just as Alastor's shadow destroyed it.</p><p>"Missed!" Vox said in a teasing tone of voice as he laughed with a smirk on his face. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"</p><p>A wire had managed to sneak up behind Alastor and it lunged at the radio demon and wrapped around his waist and tossed him, sending Alastor, crashing head first, into the wall.</p><p>Alastor groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes widen in shock as he felt the top of his head to find that one of his antlers was half missing. He looked down to find the other half, broken, lying on the floor. Alastor growled as he glared at Vox.</p><p>"Do you even know how long it took to grow these babies in?!" Alastor shouted. </p><p>"I think it's an improvement." Vox smirked, snickering. Alastor's eyes began to glow red, furious.</p><p>Alastor growled and stood up and managed to dodge a few wires as they lunged at him, by slipping past them as he phased through the floor using his shadow. Alastor came up as he appeared from the floor.  </p><p>Suddenly, Alastor felt a sharp stinging pain on his back, followed by another as he was stabbed. He suddenly began to feel weaker as he felt his powers being drained from his body. Alastor reached behind him to try and pull it out, only for his hand to be shocked.</p><p>Alastor hissed in pain as he recoiled his hand back. The Radio Demon looked up at the TV's in the room to see himself on the screens. He was impaled by two strange weapons as it stuck out from his back. Blood slowly began to drip from the wound as it began to fall to the floor in droplets. Alastor's eyes widen as he saw what it was, an exterminator spear.</p><p>But, to his horror that was not all that he saw. His red and black hair and long tufts of hair on the top of his head was gone and was replaced with brown. His grey skin, now a slightly pale pink in color.</p><p>He was in his original form before he died.</p><p>A human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor gritted his teeth as he looked up and glared at Vox. </p><p>"Vox, you dirty cheater! This was supposed to be a fair fight!"</p><p>The TV demon laughed. "You're the one to talk about "fair" fights, Alastor. I only just even the playing field." He said, flipping Alastor off. Alastor growled.</p><p> "Bushwa!" He shouted. "Using an Exterminator's weapon is not a "fair fight!"</p><p>"I found it, therefore it's apart of my tech." Vox chuckled, darkly, smirking. He sent another wire towards Alastor who had barely managed to dodge it in time, rolling out of the way, before it grabbed him. Now that he was human, Alastor was much more slower. </p><p>"Getting tired, old man?" Vox taunted. Beads of sweat rolled down Alastor's face, panting. He glared at the TV demon furiously.</p><p>"Damn it! I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Alastor thought to himself. "Charlie, hurry up!"</p><p> Five minutes later...</p><p>Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie were walking down Studio's hallway. The walls were lined with tv screens along the way. On it, was the broadcast of Alastor and Vox's fight. Angel stopped at one, watching.</p><p>"Charlie, we might want to hurry it up. Smiles ain't doing good. In fact, he's getting his ass kicked." The spider demon said in disbelief. Charlie and Vaggie looked at the screen that Angel was watching, surprised to see Alastor in his human form.</p><p>"That's not good." Vaggie replied. </p><p>"How did this happen?!" Angel asked, in disbelief. "How did he turn human?"</p><p>Charlie frowned seeing the weapons that were buried deeply into Alastor's back. "An exterminator's weapon exorcises a demon's powers, rendering them to their normal forms. Thankfully, it's only temporary." Charlie explained.</p><p>Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie saw multiple wires pick up Alastor shocking him. All three cringed.</p><p>"Yikes! That's gotta hurt!" Vox laughed as he commented on the screens.</p><p>"We need to hurry! I don't know how long Alastor's going to be able hold him off!" Angel shouted. Vaggie turned to the princess.</p><p>"Hon, you go back and help him. We'll look for Niffty." She replied. Charlie nodded and she ran back, while Angel and Vaggie continued to search of the little cyclops demon.</p><p>As the fight was being broadcasted all throughout Hell, all overlords and demons were watching. Some were cheering while others were placing bets on who would win.</p><p>Alastor was picked up and was slammed repeatedly into the ceiling then to the floor, hard. A young flapper girl demon watched, covering her mouth in horror.</p><p>"Come on, Al." Mimzy whispered under her breath. </p><p>An older woman dressed in Victorian clothing frowned as she watched silently in her emporium. Alastor was now being squeezed as the wires wrapped tightly around his body, shocking him. </p><p>"Alastor, you better not die..." Rosie murmured. "or so help me."</p><p>The king and queen were watching the fight as well in Lucifer's office. Lilith sat on his desk while Lucifer was sitting in his chair with his hands folded as he rested his elbows on the desk, watching silently.</p><p>"Should you intervene, darling?" Lilith asked.</p><p>"No." Lucifer chuckled devilishly. "If things get too far out of hand, I will interfere. But, for now we will watch." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>